super_arc_bros_brawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Super ARC Bros. Brawl Freedom2017
Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017 (known in Japan as Dairantō ARC Brothers X #Kaihou2017) is a reboot of ARC Gaming91's iconic "T & R-lawl game": Super ARC Bros. Brawl. The game was teased on the 26th of December 2016 and then fully announced on the 2nd of March 2017, while ARC was in the middle of making the new characters for "Super Rhythm Heaven Bros. ver. 2017". But ARC has said that it will receive a full on confirmation, most likely around E3 2017, when the rumored Nintendo Switch port for Smash Wii U is most likely confirmed. Just like its predecessor, the name of the project is a reference to TrueDarkAce's "Super Lawl Bros. Melee", that was sadly cancelled. Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017's Youtube Playlist 'Storyline' "Last year, my father was able to finally free himself from the demons that had tormented him throughout his most recent years. Twilight Sparkle, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, I, Natural Cure and a countless amount of other people were obviously there to help him. But even after we succeeded in saving him, Smash Gamer was still completely exhausted from the separation and was placed in some sort of coma. Twilight said that the demons had taken so much control over him that it had affected his physical health and if we didn’t have him, then he would sleep forever. Thankfully thanks to the love he had towards his friends and family and the love we had towards him, he finally woke up after only three days. It looked like peace had finally been achieved, but it was only a facade. It turned out that the demons that had haunted Smash Gamer and his self-doubt, grief and sorrow had fused together and formed a separate being, called: A.R.C. This being, still sad over how it had been treated by its former friends and still inclined to have its vengeance. Managed to break free and throw the multiverse into complete chaos, by fusing it together. Killing millions of warriors that tried to stop him and billions of civilians along with them. Thankfully, it didn’t take long until Twilight Sparkle and Smash Gamer learned about what had happened and took action immediately. They ran towards the A.R.C. along with an army of warriors across the multiverse, including several Youtube personalities. I wanted to join in, but my father told me that Natural Cure and I had to stay in Ponyville and protect its citizens. I regretfully agreed and stayed behind. Only three days later, A.R.C. suddenly stopped its chaotic rampage. Why? Many believed that it had been destroyed and started celebrating, but I was suspicious. I later learned that A.R.C. had settled down in a separate dimension. In order to regain its powers after it had used so much fusing the multiverse together. I told everybody, but only Natural Cure and some of our closest friends believed me. So we sent out to stop A.R.C. by ourselves! While we were walking, we encountered a wounded Twilight who told us that Smash Gamer had been corrupted by A.R.C. to become his number-one servant, better known as Night Terror! Then Night Terror used this portal spell, to summon several powerful fiends from this now shared-multiverse to bring the suffering to everyone who dared to oppose the A.R.C. Just in case there were some heroes trying to stop them. Even including a reckless and rude pony named Red Hot Chili Peppers who happened to have a crush on Natural Cure and an alternate universe version of Twilight Sparkle called Twivine Sparkle. While the A.R.C. was recovering from the rampage it had caused, then after A.R.C. was fully recovered it would destroy the entire multiverse and itself in the process. This just could not be true! However, there was some glimmer of hope in all the darkness. There were some powerful warriors left in this shared multiverse who were willing to help me to save my father from the A.R.C.s control. Though there were still some that just wanted to kill him because they didn’t think he was a good person at heart. Twilight Sparkle was sent back to Ponyville to recover as I and my new array of friends sent out to save my father. But there were also some villains that survived A.R.C.s rampage and sent out to steal it’s and my father’s powers for their own selfish gains! The whole plan seemed to go perfectly fine, until Night Terror casted a spell on all the playable characters in the roster. A spell that forced all of us, to fight each other, regardless of which side we originally stood on! It looked like everything was completely lost, but I refused to give up! I had to save my father and save the multiverse from total destruction, even if I had to do so by myself. He heard me when I called my corrupted fathers name and so according to Night Terror, and I quote: "The Brawl is on!!" - Harmonica (Daughter of Smash Gamer & Lyra Heartstrings) 'Playable Characters' Category---Celebrities--Freedom2017.gif|'CELEBRITIES' Category---Youtube-Poops--Freedom2017.gif|'YOUTUBE POOPS' Category---Cults--Freedom2017.gif|'CULTS' The roster for Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017 has been confirmed to have 66 playable characters. Out of the twelve characters that has been revealed so far; nine of them are returning veterans (who might receive tweaked movesets), one is a former special feature (that might get a tweaked moveset) and two are newcomers. 100 % CONFIRMED CHARACTERS: Fluffle_Puff.png|'Fluffle Puff' Franchise: Dan vs. FiM Debut: Fluffle Puff Tales MOVESET The_Miz2.png|'The Miz' Franchise: World Wrestling Entertainment Debut: World Wrestling Entertainment MOVESET The_Fonz2.jpg|'The Fonz' Franchise: Happy Days Debut: Happy Days MOVESET Zoe_Hirashima.png|'Zoe Hirashima' Franchise: DeviantArt Debut: What Gamers Are For MOVESET Harry_Potter.png|'Harry Potter' Franchise: Harry Potter Debut: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone MOVESET Derpy_Hooves.png|'Derpy Hooves' Franchise: My Little Pony Debut: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic MOVESET Eric_Sykes.png|'Eric Sykes' Franchise: Associated London Films Debut: Orders are Orders MOVESET Krtek.png|'Krtek' Franchise: The Little Mole Debut: How the Mole Got His Trousers MOVESET PSY.png|'Psy' Franchise: Psy from the Psycho World! Debut: "Bird" MOVESET Memes (Mostly Veterans): Fluffle_puff_meme.jpg|'Fluffle Puff meme' The_miz_meme.jpg|'The Miz meme' The_fonz_meme.jpg|'The Fonz meme' Harry_potter_meme.jpg|'Harry Potter meme' Derpy_hooves_meme_1.jpg|'Derpy Hooves meme (1)' Derpy_hooves_meme_2.jpg|'Derpy Hooves meme (2)' Derpy_hooves_meme_3.jpg|'Derpy Hooves meme (3)' Eric_Sykes_meme.jpg|'Eric Sykes meme (1)' Eric_Sykes_meme_2.jpg|'Eric Sykes meme (2)' Krtek_and_Panda_meme.jpg|'Krtek meme' Psy_meme.jpg|'Psy meme' VETERANS THAT HAS BEEN CONFIRMED, BUT MIGHT RECIEVE TWEAKED MOVESETS: Harmonica.gif|'Harmonica' Pen.png|'Pen' CONFIRMED NEWCOMERS WITHOUT MOVESETS/NO REMADE MOVESET IN THE CASE OF FORMER SPECIAL FEATURES: Mr._Burns.png|'Mr. Burns' Former Special Feature Silhouette-question-mark.jpeg|No new newcomers has been hinted at yet 'Stages' It has not been confirmed how many stages there will be, but ARC has an idea to reveal one stage after a new character has been confirmed. The stage is usually tied to the recently confirmed character. This does not count any stages that the player has made in Stage Builder and the stages that the bosses are fought on in Classic Mode/Boss Gauntlet. ¤ = Stage that can host an 8-player Brawl! (/---) = Crate & Barrel type 'List of stages' Archylte_Steppe.png|'Archylte Steppe' (Final Fantasy XIII) (/Normal)¤ Starter Castle_of_Friendship.png|'Castle of Friendship' (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (/Party)¤ Starter Epic_Sax_Guy_Stage_Revamped.jpg|'Epic Sax Stage' (Super Smash Bros. Lawl) (/Futuristic)¤ Unlockable Happy_Diner.jpg|'Happy Diner' (Happy Days) (/Normal) Starter Hogwarts_Express.jpg|'Hogwarts Express' (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone) (/Normal) Starter Mushroom_Kingdom_II.png|'Mushroom Kingdom II' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) (/Normal) Unlockable Skapokon's_Nova_Altar.png|'Skapokon's Nova Altar' (Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017) (/Normal)¤ Starter Wrestlemania_33.jpg|'WrestleMania 33' (World Wrestling Entertainment) (/Normal)¤ Starter 'MY MUSIC!!' 'Stage Music' Each one of the stages that are playable outside of Classic Mode will have a list of songs attached to it. These songs can be chosen and have their chance of playing adjusted through the "My Music!-option" similar to Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. The amount of songs that a stage will have is different, so far five stages has twelve songs while one has ten and two have twenty. The player is also able to change the music that plays on the menus, just like in Brawl and Smash Wii U. 'Archylte Steppe' # Archylte Steppe - Final Fantasy XIII # The Sunleth Waterscape - Final Fantasy XIII # Pulse de Chocobo - Final Fantasy XIII # Blinded by Light - Final Fantasy XIII # Saber's Edge - Final Fantasy XIII # Snow's Theme - Final Fantasy XIII # Battle on the Big Bridge - Final Fantasy XIII-2 # Terra's Theme - Final Fantasy VI # Searching For Friends - Final Fantasy VI # Devil's Landing (Thunder's Theme) - Killer Instinct (2013) # Eagle's Theme - Killer Instinct (2013) # Gaur Plains - Xenoblade Chronicles 'Castle of Friendship' # My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic - Intro (YnoP3d Remix 2) - YnoP3d # Twilight Sparkle's Theme - My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic # Applejack's Theme - My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic # Fluttershy's Theme - My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic # Pinkie Pie's Theme - My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic # Rainbow Dash's Theme - My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic # Rarity's Theme - My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic # Derpy's Theme (Fighting is Magic) - Schnookums the Smol Bean # Crystal Fair - SimGretina # Hearts as Strong as Horses - SimGretina # The Pony I Wanna Be - SimGretina # Let the Rainbow Remind You - OfficialPonytronic # Discord 2015 - Odyssey Eurobeat # Call Upon The Seaponies - Odyssey Eurobeat # Poniko's Theme (Japan Ponycon) - MandoPony # Wild Fire - MandoPony & Silva Hound # Hooves Up High - Silva Hound ft. Rina-chan # Winter Wrap Up (Metalized) - Bronyfied # Apples To The Core (Orchestral) - SereneMelody # At The Gala (Colt) - Канал пользователя MagicalShift 'Epic Sax Stage' # Gangnam Style vs. Epic Sax Guy (Mash-up) - RealtremilCH2 # Never Gonna Wake You Up (NilsOfficial Mashup) - nilsofficial # PSY GENTLEMEN REMIX (DJ pro2) - Mr. Brackets # Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger (Daft Punk (Sim Gretina Remix)) - Sim Gretina # Doin' It Right (Daft Punk (Sim Gretina Remix)) - Sim Gretina # Collecting Cookies - The Living Tombstone and Mic the Microphone # Medley of Windows XP - Stickheadz32 # Steve Jobs vs. Bill Gates INSTRUMENTAL (Clean) - Epic Rap Battle Of History # N64 Skyscraper (Pinkie and Maud Remix) - KingSpartaX37 # Dragostea Din Tei - O-Zone # Running in the 90's (MAX COVERI)- PRITEZZA # Oh Mama - Lilli & Sussie # Jimmy Dean - Troll # The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny - Lemon Demon # Toad's Theme - Mario Strikes Charged Football # Title Theme - NES Remix # Big Blue - Mario Kart 8 # Guile's Theme - Super Street Fighter II Turbo # Arashi no Saxophone 2 - The King of Fighters XIII # The Way You Move - Killer Instinct 'Happy Diner' # Happy Days theme song - Happy Days # I Was May Be Too Young - Suzi Quatro # I'm Always Here (Baywatch Theme) - Jimi Jamison # Sitcom Medley - Straight No Chaser # Friends Theme Tune - F.R.I.E.N.D.S. # Azure Blue World - Sonic Adventure # Seaside Hill (Modern) - Sonic Generations # Sunshine Seaside (3D Beach Party) - Super Mario 3D World # King's Theme - Tekken 3 # Beach Theme - Tangerine Dream 'Hogwarts Express' # Hedwig's Theme - Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone # Hogwarts Express/Chocolate Frogs - Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone # The Quidditch Match - Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone # The Face of Voldemort - Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone # Reunion of Friends - Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets # The Flying Car - Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets # Hogwarts' March - Harry Potter and The Goblet Of Fire # Lily's Theme - Harry Potter & The Deathly Hallows Part 1 # Battle Of Hogwarts - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 # Courtyard Apocalypse - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 # International Match - Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup # Thomas Writes Sins Not Tragedies - oneboredjeu Mashup 'Mushroom Kingdom II' # Mushroom Kingdom II - Super Smash Bros. Melee # Peach's Castle - Super Smash Bros. Melee # Super Mario Bros. 3 - Super Smash Bros. Melee # Super Mario World Medley - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U # Main Theme (Super Mario 64) - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U # Main Theme - Super Mario 3D Land # Athletic (Baby Yoshi Singing & Yoshi Drums) - New Super Mario Bros. U # Petey Pirhana's Theme - Mario Strikers Charged Football # Super Mario Bros. 2 Ending Theme (Orchestral Cover/Remix) - String Player Gamer # Super Mario Bros. 3 Ending Theme (Orchestral Cover/Remix) - String Player Gamer # Super Mario Bros 2 "Underground" - Silentzorah # Chai Kingdom (Touhou Remastered) - Legendary Super Mario 'Skapokon's Nova Altar' # Main Theme - Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games # Opening (Super Smash Bros. Melee) - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Battlefield Ver. 2 - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # You Can't Fight the Homestuck! - Kylee Henke # Sburban Jungle - Homestuck Volume 4 # Perfect World - The Emperor's New Groove # Run Llama Run - The Emperor's New Groove # Metal Head - Donkey Kong Country (TV) # Gravity Falls Theme Song (EXTENDED) - Gravity Falls # Disney's Frozen "Let It Go" (Skorge DUBSTEP Remix) - OfficialSkorge # Hyrule Field - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time # Sunshine in the Rain - Bodies Without Organs 'WrestleMania 33' # WWE Royal Rumble 2013 Theme (Champion) - Clement Marfo & The Frontline # My Time Is Now - World Wrestling Entertainment # Real American - World Wrestling Entertainment # Sexy Boy - World Wrestling Entertainment # I Came To Play - World Wrestling Entertainment # Can you dig it - World Wrestling Entertainment # Metalingus - World Wrestling Entertainment # Crank It Up - World Wrestling Entertainment # Who's Next - World Wrestling Entertainment # R. Mika Theme "Epic Rock" Cover - LittleVMills # Theme of Hugo - Ultra Street Fighter IV # Tina's Theme (I Feel for You) - Dead or Alive 5 'Menu Music List' Just like in Brawl and Smash Wii U, the player can also adjust which songs that will play on the menus as well. # Menu - Super Smash bros. for Wii U # Menu - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Wi-Fi Waiting Room - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Character Select (Super Smash Bros.) - Super Smash Bros. # Menu 2 - Super Smash Bros. Melee # Character Select (Street Fighter IV) - Street Fighter IV # Main Menu Theme (SSFIV) - Super Street Fighter IV # Main Menu Theme (Street Fighter X Tekken) - Street Fighter X Tekken # Main Menu Theme (SFV) - Street Fighter V # Menu - Rhythm Heaven # Select Screen - Mortal Kombat II (Arcade) # Main Theme (Second Version) - Killer Instinct (2013) 'Game Modes' 'Classic Mode' The Classic Mode in this game is made out of 15 stages. Every character will also have an introduction and an ending that the player can view anytime afterwards once unlocked. Just like in Smash Wii U, when the player is about to fight a normal battle, the player get up six different battle choices. These choices can include: * Player vs. Metal Opponent * Player and two allies vs. Giant Opponent * Player and one ally vs. Two Opponents * Player vs. Opponent vs. Opponent vs. Opponent * Player vs. 10 - 25 Weaker clones of an Opponent * Player vs. Opponent Like in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS, the player can choose between nine different difficulty settings. However unlike Smash Wii U/3DS: THE ICONS FOR THE DIFFICULTY-SETTINGS WILL ARRIVE AT A LATER TIME 'THE CLASSIC MODE "FORMULA"' # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS + Sub-Boss (Tier 1/2) # Bonus Stage #1 (Break the Targets!) # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. Random Mid-Boss (Selected by the Night Terror) # Bonus Stage #2 (Board the Platforms!) # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS + Sub-Boss (Tier 2/3) # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS + Sub-Boss (Tier 3/4) # Bonus Stage #3 (Race to the Finish!) # vs. Fighting Internet Troll Team (amount depends on the difficulty) # vs. Emperor Night Terror & Red Hot Chili Peppers and/or Princess Twivine Sparkle # vs. A.R.C. (amount of forms depends on difficulty) 'Bosses' 'Sub-Bosses' After all the normal opponents have been defeated during stage 3, 9 & 11. A cut-scene will play which shows a Sub-Boss appear on the stage. Then the stage changes into it's Omega-form, the music changes into the Sub-Boss' battle theme and the player has to defeat the Sub-Boss. Then after the Sub-Boss has been defeated, then the player can move on to the next stage. Which Sub-Boss is fought is random, but limited to the tier it is grouped with. The possible Sub-Bosses that can appear for the player to fight are: THE BOSSES WILL GET THEIR OWN PAGES AT SOME POINT IN THE DISTANT FUTURE!! TIER 1 Evil_Ryu.jpg|'Evil Ryu' Franchise: Street Fighter Debut: Street Fighter Alpha 2 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cD4kuDH4Sgc&t=128s Battle Theme] Kilgore.jpg|'Kilgore' Franchise: Killer Instinct Debut: Killer Instinct (2013) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJNrmxx-wpc Battle Theme] Wild Iori.jpg|'Wild Iori' Franchise: The King of Fighters Debut: The King of Fighters '97 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HXLlHplFRN4 Battle Theme] 'Mid-Bosses' When the player reaches "Stage 7", a cut-scene will play in which Night Terror swoops down and say as he opens a portal to a different dimension: - Quite the performance so far, but let's see if you can get past this one! Muahahaha! Then he flies away as the Mid-Boss enters the stage (which cannot be selected in Multiplayer) and either roars or makes a snarky comment towards the player. Once the cut-scene is over, the battle will begin! The possible bosses that could be the Mid-Boss are: Ultima_Weapon.png|'Ultima Weapon' Franchise: Final Fantasy Debut: Final Fantasy VI [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qyVjqNtNxNI Battle Theme] 'None-Confirmed Sections' 'Items' TBA 'Trophy Library' TBA 'Non-Canon Characters' These characters do have movesets but they do not count as official characters. The reason why they do not count as official characters are because they where made for a special occasion (like an anniversary) or because they were either removed by fan request or generally poorly made regardless of it was done on purpose or not. JOKE CHARACTERS Edward_Cullen.jpg|Edward Cullen (Twilight) Moveset! APRIL FOOLS SPECIAL (2017) Jacob_Black.jpg|Jacob Black (Twilight) Moveset! YEAR THREE ANNIVERSARY (2017) Larvell_Jones.png|Larvell Jones (Police Academy) Moveset Oogie_Boogie.png|Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) Moveset Zilla.jpg|Zilla (Godzilla (1998)) Moveset Crazy_Frog.png|Crazy Frog (The Most Annoying Thing) Moveset 'Promotion Picture Gallery' 'Preperation of #Freedom2017-era' Year-3-Empty-Slot-confirmed!!.jpg|Empty Slot for the 3:rd anniversary confirmed!! Empty-Slot-(3rd-Anniversary).gif|Now it's time to start voting for this 3:rd anniversary Empty Slot!! 3rd-Anniversary-Winners!.gif|The winners of the Anniversary Empty slot are finally here! Anniversary_Empty_Slot_Results.png|The full results-bracket in case you want to see it! April-Fools-Day!.gif|A certain wannabe-vampire joins the fray on this very special day! Super-ARC-Bros-Third-Birthday.gif|The celebration is in full force for the third anniversary for this game and well... Twilight invited some people I wasn't expecting. Post-Jacob-Black-moveset.png|And so another argument between a bafoon and a decent guy takes off! 'Grand Opening Era' Super-ARC-Bros.-Brawl--Freedom2017.gif|The "starting twelve" for this new game!! SSBforSWITCH-vs.-SARCBB-FREEDOM2017-(1).png|Which team do you think is gonna win this one? Super-ARC-Bros.-Brawl--Freedom2017---character-shedule-(beginning-era).png|The order in which the characters of this era will be released. Zoe-Hirashima-newcomer-poster.png|Official "Newcomer-poster" for Zoe Hirashima! Krtek_newcomer_poster.jpg|Official "Newcomer-poster" for Krtek! 'Trivia' * The reason why this game has the sub-title "#Freedom2017", is because ARC wants to feel free from the boundries that was placed on him while he was on the "Universe of Smash Bros. Lawl wiki" and only follow the rules that he feels are worth following. Such as: "If a character in a T & R game appears in an actual Lawl-game, then it has to be removed from the T & R game and be replaced with someone else. ** The game-title does not have the "#" in its name on this wiki, because the symbol couldn't be used in the page-name on the wiki. The same thing applies to the category which had to be renamed: "Super ARC Bros. Brawl (Freedom2017). * ARC was pretty close to leak out the first twelve characters that would be confirmed for the game, but he managed to stop himself in time. Unlike when he leaked the roster for "Millennia Hyper Fighting 2016". * The Fonz, Zoe Hirashima, Harry Potter and Eric Sykes are the first characters to receive a changed artwork while the era they were featured in were still going on. Resulting in them looking different on the "category-pictures". Even if Zoe Hirashima somehow received a new portrait on the character-select-screen without ARC noticing it. This will likely change when the next era starts. * Derpy Hooves is the first returning character to recieve more than one meme dedicated to her. She was followed shortly after with Eric Sykes who received two memes dedicated to him. ** Krtek is the very first newcomer to receive a meme, but that is because ARC got an amazing idea. It is not likely that all future newcomers will receive memes. Category:Video Games Category:Games for Nintendo Switch Category:Super ARC Bros. Brawl (Freedom2017) Category:Text & Read Games Category:Lawl Spinoff Category:Fighting Games Category:Nintendo Category:Aranryanchampion